


Let Me Look In Your Eyes

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, First Time, London, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva bene che tutto quello non gli avrebbe portato altro che dolore.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 9





	Let Me Look In Your Eyes

Sapeva bene che tutto quello non gli avrebbe portato altro che dolore.

Fin dall’infanzia gli era stato insegnato a leggere tramite la Bibbia e la marina aveva delle regole fisse: niente scostumatezze, o almeno discrezione. Sapeva come molti marinai si accoppiassero tra loro protetti dall’oscurità, come spesso gli alti ufficiali obbligassero i più giovani a giacere con loro ma lo aveva sempre imputato alla mancanza di donne, gli stessi infatti appena sbarcavano prendevano d’assalto i bordelli.

Lui fino a quel momento non aveva mai avuto quei problemi, preferiva cedere a un piccolo momento solitario piuttosto che andare contro la legge, quello non era reato, solo immorale ma poteva conviverci. Gli era stato anche insegnato che l’unico amore possibile fosse quello tra marito e moglie ma poi aveva incrociato lo sguardo di lord Thomas Hamilton.

Non sapeva cosa gli fosse capitato esattamente quel giorno ma la sensazione che quel che provava per Thomas fosse in conflitto con tutto quello che gli avevano insegnato fino ad allora non voleva andarsene, anzi era rimasta nel suo animo e aveva messo radici.

Thomas Hamilton non era come molti suoi pari, non ignorava i problemi delle colonie e voleva realmente combatterli per desiderio di giustizia, non per calcolo personale o interesse politico, e ogni volta che ne parlava aveva una luce negli occhi che lo rendeva simile a un profeta. Era un uomo noto in società proprio per le sue idee fin troppo radicali e per essere affascinante, prima di lui James McGraw non aveva mai considerato un altro uomo affascinante.

Quello che aveva avuto con lady Miranda era stato eccitante ed emozionante ma sentiva come di commettere un torto, non era solo il senso di colpa derivante dall’essersi fatto sedurre dalla moglie del suo benefattore, c’era qualcosa di più che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Quel conflitto con quella parte di sé lo aveva spossato e irritato, sentiva di voler trascorre più tempo con Thomas ma non sapeva bene per quale motivo, bramava la compagnia del lord, ascoltare Thomas e progettare insieme l’avvenire di Nassau lo inebriavano più del più eccitante degli amplessi e non ne conosceva il motivo, era semplicemente così.

Era stato raggiunto dalle voci sul conto degli Hamilton, voci che volevano lady Miranda come una rapace sgualdrina e Thomas come un cornuto fin troppo felice di essere tradito e sebbene sapesse che c’era qualcosa di vero, Miranda lo aveva sedotto, sentiva anche che c’era qualcosa di più, qualcosa che lo riguardava.

E poi c’era stata quella cena, in cui aveva difeso appassionatamente Thomas di fronte a lord Hamilton padre, non aveva avuto paura di affrontare a parole uno degli uomini più potenti di Londra perché Thomas … Thomas non meritava di essere sminuito così, Thomas era destinato a grandi cose, insieme avrebbero compiuto grandi cose aveva pensato senza sapere perché volesse essere a fianco dell’altro.

Thomas lo aveva guardato e si era sentito come riscaldato da quello sguardo, come se tutto sarebbe andato bene, aveva fatto la cosa giusta aveva pensato. Poi aveva sentito la mano di Thomas sulla guancia, come se l’altro volesse chiedergli il permesso e lui aveva accettato, qualsiasi cosa Thomas volesse lui l’avrebbe avuta. Quando le loro labbra si erano unite nel loro primo bacio aveva sentito tutti i suoi timori, i suoi dubbi e i suoi conflitti dissolversi, come se non avessero più ragione di esistere ora.

La vita lo aveva portato da Thomas, il destino aveva voluto concedergli Thomas e lui provava per Thomas Hamilton un sentimento che mai aveva avvertito prima di allora.

Gli avevano insegnato che l’unico amore concesso era quello tra marito e moglie ma l’amore che provava per Thomas era in aperto conflitto con ciò che sapeva. Amore, si quello era amore e lui ne desiderava ancora, voleva tutto di quell’amore così potente e totale, come aveva fatto a vivere così a lungo senza Thomas?

Si era sentito leggermente in imbarazzo a causa della presenza di Miranda ma era durato appena, in quel momento c’erano solamente lui e Thomas, niente Miranda, nessuna stanza in nessun palazzo, nemmeno Londra e l’Inghilterra erano così importanti, solamente lui e Thomas e le loro labbra premute insieme in un bacio che valeva più di una promessa scambiata di fronte a un curato di campagna.

Ne erano seguiti degli altri di baci quella sera e le sere successive, in cui aveva avuto l’opportunità di poter comprendere meglio quello che provava per Thomas. Non si era mai sentito così, ogni conflitto interiore sembra dissoltosi lasciandogli solamente un desiderio bruciante di stringere a sé Thomas, di sentire le mani di lord Hamilton su di sé, di poter baciare le labbra di uno degli uomini più in vista di Londra, Thomas, Thomas, solo Thomas.

Avrebbe dovuto avere paura di quello e accadeva quando era solo ma gli bastava incrociare lo sguardo di Thomas per sentirsi travolgere da un amore che non credeva potesse esistere, Thomas era diventato il centro della sua esistenza.

Si era scoperto a desiderare l’altro in una maniera che non avrebbe creduto possibile, a desiderare non solo di baciarlo ma anche di fare altro, far scorrere le sue mani sul corpo di Thomas, perdersi nei suoi occhi, baciare e leccare ogni singola porzione di pelle di Thomas e sentirlo gemere di piacere. Non si sarebbe maia spettato che l’altro avrebbe accettato quel trattamento, aveva sempre pensato che fosse umiliante e degradante per ogni uomo eppure quando sentì i gemiti di Thomas mentre lo preparava ebbe la sensazione che l’altro gradisse infinitamente quell’intrusione.

Si erano rotolati tra le lenzuola come gatti in calore, ansiosi di poter sentire la pelle dell’altro con la propria e lui non si era mai sentito così bene, il corpo muscoloso e indubbiamente maschile di Thomas non faceva altro che accendere il suo desiderio. Tutto quello era sbagliato, era immorale e illegale eppure quando sentì i primi gemiti di piacere di Thomas gli fu facile ignorare tutto ciò che gli era stato insegnato.

L’altro sembrava avere più esperienza e invece di preoccuparlo o renderlo invidioso quel fatto lo rendeva più sicuro, Thomas avrebbe saputo aiutarlo, mostrargli come si faceva, come potevano amarsi nella maniera più completa.

Il corpo di Thomas rispondeva alle sue sollecitazioni con un abbandono e un desiderio che non credeva possibile, i baci che si scambiavano erano ricolmi di amore e desiderio mentre lentamente aggiungeva prima un dito e poi un altro, beandosi dei gemiti di Thomas e di come le sue cosce lo stessero letteralmente intrappolando. Era stato Thomas a fargli capire che aveva bisogno di più, che le sue dita non gli erano più sufficienti ma aveva bisogno di altro e lui aveva obbedito, avrebbe fatto di tutto per Thomas.

Si mosse lentamente, godendo di ogni singolo secondo mentre gradualmente il suo membro si faceva strada dentro Thomas, rivendicandolo come suo, confermando quello che provavano e sancendo la loro unione. Thomas gemette appena per il fastidio e lui si fermò, James riprese a muoversi solamente quando fu l’altro a dargli il permesso. Era caldo, un calore che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile e i loro corpi sembravano fatti per quell’unione, come se avessero atteso tutta la vita quell’attimo.

Fu Thomas a fargli nuovamente capire che poteva muoversi agitando appena il bacino, le sue pareti interni massaggiavano così bene il suo membro che James credette di poter impazzire in quel preciso istante. Cominciò a spingersi sempre più velocemente e più a fondo mentre l’altro gli andava incontro, le loro bocche che lottavano per la supremazia, le mani che si cercavano bramose e le gambe di Thomas strette attorno alla sua vita.

Non si era mai sentito così bene, quello era l’amore, l’amore vero e qualsiasi conflitto avesse provato fino ad allora era ormai superato, Thomas, solo Thomas in quell’istante contava. Thomas gemette il suo nome mentre lo implorava di continuare così, più forte, più a fondo, dichiarazioni d’amore che si mischiavano a suppliche indecenti mentre lui riusciva solamente a gemere il nome dell’altro in una litania senza fine.

E poi aveva sentito una sensazione familiare, ma amplificata, pervaderla, e si era abbandonato all’orgasmo mentre sentiva il corpo di Thomas tendersi e i suoi muscoli interni massaggiare l suo membro, tutto quello era il paradiso, senza alcun dubbio.

Avevano trascorso il resto della notte tra baci e promesse e prima dell’alba Thomas gli aveva proposto di voler ripetere l’esperienza ma a ruoli invertiti. Con un altro si sarebbe rifiutato ma con Thomas, era l’unico sistema per potersi dire veramente suo e aveva accettato rispondendo con un bacio. Il suo corpo aveva provato un po’ di fastidio durante la preparazione ma i baci di Thomas erano riusciti perfettamente a distrarlo, non credeva di poter amare qualcuno in quella maniera.

Quando Thomas lo aveva preso si era sentito in pace, finalmente completo e desideroso solamente che tutto quello non finisse mai, aveva bisogno di Thomas, delle mani che lo accarezzavano dolcemente, degli occhi che lo guardavano innamorati, della bocca che lo cercava e del membro che lo reclamava come suo, amava Thomas come non avrebbe mai amato nessun’altro, uomo o donna che fosse.

Quella notte era cambiato tutto per lui, per entrambi e se avessero saputo in quali abissi di dolore sarebbero finiti forse quei momenti sarebbero stati più frenetici e appassionati, nel conflitto che poi lo aveva opposto alla marina britannica James McGraw, più noto come Flint, non aveva dimenticato il sapore delle labbra di Thomas, la sensazione di avere l’altro sotto di sé e l’amore sconfinato che provava per quel lord. Poco importava che si fossero amati per il tempo di un battito d’ali, lord Thomas Hamilton era il grande amore della sua vita e quel conflitto era per lui, per vendicarlo e per non dimenticare quello che c’era stato tra di loro.


End file.
